Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter and an electronic system, and especially relates to an adapter with low standby loss and an electronic system with low standby loss.
Description of the Related Art
The adapter is a very common electronic apparatus. Usually, the adapter receives and converts the alternating current power into the direct current power, and then outputs the direct current power to the load apparatus in the back end to drive the load apparatus. Therefore, the adapter is very important in the electronic area.
Generally speaking, when the adapter is not connected to the load apparatus, the adapter stops converting and outputting power to enter the standby mode. In the standby mode, in order to make the adapter enter the workable status more quickly, the circuit inside the adapter still has standby loss, which causes the wastage of the energy. Moreover, when the adapter is re-connected to the load apparatus, the adapter has to auto re-start quickly and accurately to supply power to the load apparatus in the back end.
However, the disadvantages of the current adapter are that the standby loss is too high thus causing the wastage of the energy, and the auto re-starting when the adapter is re-connected to the load apparatus is not quick and accurate. These problems need to be resolved.